Desert Destiny
by karilyn
Summary: Hoss finds the love of his life, but she is kidnapped the day after their marriage. Hoss will stop at nothing to get her back.


This story is a romance involving Hoss and Erin O'Donnell from the episode "Erin"; it is **rated** R for adult situations, so be forewarned!

**Summary**: Hoss finds the love of his life, marries her, and then loses her the next day. He will stop at nothing to get her back.

**Disclaimer**: All original Bonanza characters belong to David Dortort, its producer, and I have no connection, legal or otherwise, with them in any way. I simply borrowed them for this story, which is purely for entertainment. No copyright infringement is intended. Enjoy!

**Desert Destiny**

Hoss Cartwright loped through the hot, arid landscape, knowing he would have to camp out again before reaching the Ponderosa. He had been traveling overland on ranch business regarding the purchase of several new horses that his father, Ben, had his eye on. Having successfully negotiated the purchase of 3 prime mares and 2 handsome stallions, Hoss was ready to wash off the dust and eat one of Hop Sing's delicious dinners with his family.

His horse, Chubb, had put in a good day's worth of travel and deserved a rest and some good, cool water. Come to think of it, so did Hoss. The sun had already begun to set, and the sky was several shades of pink and purple. He loved the land and liked to study its changes. He saw the beauty in almost everything he observed, and that included people too. But now it was time to look for a good place to settle for the night.

Hoss knew that about a mile or so ahead was a rocky enclosure with a small creek nearby. He patted Chubb on the neck and told him rest and relaxation was just a ways down the road now.

As he approached the area he had selected, Hoss could smell smoke from a campfire. Someone else had found the spot attractive for camping too. Well, that was fine with him. He enjoyed most people and would appreciate the company after a few days on the road alone.

As he approached the enclosure, he called out a greeting to avoid startling the camper or campers into reaching for a gun for protection. He heard nothing in reply, so he proceeded slowly. As he rode into the campsite, he saw the fire blazing brightly. He noticed one bedroll and one horse tethered to the brush, but other than that, the place was empty.

He dismounted and led Chubb to the nearby creek where the horse drank thirstily. Hoss filled his canteen and poured cool water over his head. He refilled it and drank deeply. He splashed water on his arms and face to wash off the dust, slicked his hair back, and then led Chubb over to be tethered near the other horse. He removed his saddle and blanket and rubbed him down, talking to him soothingly. Hoss had always had a way with animals. He liked them and they seemed to trust him. He was a large, strapping man, but even the smallest animals seemed to sense he would not hurt them. Over the years he had nursed many hurt animals back to health in the Ponderosa's barn.

He turned to the other horse, a handsome red and white Appaloosa. Rubbing her nose in a friendly way, Hoss patted her rump and produced a small piece of sugar which the horse snatched up immediately.

"Here, here now," a female voice protested. "If you keep doing that, she'll be spoiled for sure." Although the words rebuked, there was a cheerfulness that belied it.

Hoss looked abashed as he peered over the horse to see a woman walk into the camp holding two dead rabbits.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to interfere," he smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You're not at all, and it's just a hard time I'm givin' you." She held up the rabbits. "Are you hungry, traveler? Look what I snared for dinner."

Hoss swallowed. He was always hungry. "Yes, ma'am, I sure am hungry. Why don't you let me skin those for you?" He reached out and took them from her. "I called when I rode into camp, but no one was here."

"I knew someone had come. I sensed it. I waited until I caught a look at you before I walked back in," she said honestly.

"You sensed it?" Hoss scratched his head.

"Yes, I've always been that way. I usually get a sense about people or situations."

"Well then, what do you sense about me?" Hoss was really only joshing her.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him thoughtfully. "You're a tired traveler, but you're friendly. And you're a good man."

Hoss' smile widened at that and he stretched out a hand toward her. "I'm Hoss Cartwright, ma'am. Pleased to meet you."

She took his hand. "And I'm Erin O'Donnell. You just call me Erin." She was dressed like an Indian, with a sleeveless leather vest, leather leggings and moccasins. All were decorated with colorful beads. Other than that, though, she didn't look like an Indian. She was a white woman, browned from the sun, with gray eyes, full lips and long ash blonde hair that cascaded down her back. She wore it loose, but pulled away from the front of her face.

"Erin," Hoss said softly, holding onto her hand longer than necessary. She pulled it away gently and he looked at her, abashed once again. "Let me start on them rabbits 'fore we starve to death."

She gave a melodious laugh and moved to the fire to start coffee. Hoss noticed that as she reached for a coffee pot, she winced in pain, and it was then that he saw the white bandage on her right shoulder. He frowned with concern. "Erin? Is that shoulder wound bothering you? Do you want me to take a look at it?

She glanced at the bandage and shook her head. "No, it's just a scratch really. I think it'll be all right."

Hoss nodded and moved away to sit and skin the rabbits. Later, as they sat near the fire, eating rabbit roasted to perfection, Erin studied him.

"What kind of name is Hoss?"

"Well, my real name is Eric, but my mother was Swedish, and in Sweden, Hoss means a big, friendly person. So they started to call me that, seein' that I'm the size I am, and the name just stuck."

"There, then. You see that I was right after all," she smiled, satisfied.

"Pardon, ma'am?"

"When I told you I sensed that you were a good, friendly man. I was right, wasn't I?"

"Oh, that. Yep, I guess you were," he seemed shy again then.

"Here, have some more coffee," she leaned over to pour him some and sucked in her breath when her right arm stretched forward.

Immediately Hoss was on his feet. "Erin, here, let me have a look at that shoulder. I'm a little worried about how it pains you."

Resigned, she sat still while he carefully peeled back a corner of it. She heard his low whistle as he first saw it. "That looks an awful lot like it's tryin' to get infected," he told her. "What happened to you?"

He could tell by her silence that she didn't want to tell him. He waited her out patiently. "I was traveling with a band of Sioux Indians when we encountered some Paiutes. There was a skirmish, and an arrow grazed my shoulder. It's nothing, really."

"Well if we don't do something for it before morning, it's gonna be infected," Hoss countered. "What have you done to treat it so far?"

"Well I cleaned it and made an herb poultice for it, and then I put the bandage over it."

"Do you have any more of the herbs?" When she nodded, he told her to make another poultice.

As she moved toward her pack, he watched her thoughtfully. She was obviously a white woman. Why had she been traveling with Sioux Indians? Maybe she would tell him later, and he decided not to push her. It was more important to get that wound to heal first. When the poultice was ready, he placed it over the wound and bandaged it again for her.

Hoss helped her to set up her bedroll, and then he set up his a small distance away. He banked the fire and they said goodnight to each other. Then there were just the sounds of the desert night. Hoss lay watching the stars in the clear dark sky. Erin seemed to be sleeping. It was harder for him to sleep because he kept listening for sounds of impending danger, which he had been trained to listen for since he was a child, but eventually he slept and the night was quiet.

When he opened his eyes, it was still dark, but he had definitely heard something. He didn't have to search far to find the source. Erin was moaning in her sleep. He got up and quickly moved over to her. "Erin, wake up, are you all right?" He touched her uninjured shoulder, and she quieted but still slept. He felt her face and found it hot; she was feverish. Hoss threw a few sticks of wood on the fire to help him see, and he grabbed a cloth from his saddle bag and wet it in the cool creek water. He placed the wet cloth on her forehead and held it in place. After a few moments he checked her wound again. It looked no worse, so with a little luck the poultice was helping. When Erin began to shiver, Hoss pulled her blanket up tight around her, and then added his on top of it. That seemed to help. He pulled the remaining part of his bedroll next to hers and spent the rest of the night bathing her face with cool creek water.

She awoke just before dawn, clearly surprised to see Hoss next to her, holding a wet cloth to her face. She was still hot, but she was lucid, and he explained the night's events to her. He also told her she wouldn't be traveling anywhere that day. She didn't like the sound of that, and tried to argue with him.

But Hoss was implacable. "Erin, it don't matter what you say. You're runnin' a fever, and if you try to sit a horse, it's just going to make you worse. You can't travel until the fever's gone."

She was quiet for a moment, deciding that when he decided to pull out, she would wait awhile and then get underway herself, no matter what he said.

"And I'm gonna stay right here with you to make sure you take care of yourself all proper like," he was emphatic, as though he had read her mind.

She gripped his arm. "No, Hoss. I have to leave. They'll come looking for me if I don't."

He frowned at her. "I don't understand. Who's gonna come after you?"

She gave up and seemed to wilt. "The Sioux. I was living with them and I left on purpose. They'll be trying to find me, to bring me back, and I don't want to go" she explained.

He digested this information. "There never was no Paiute skirmish, was there, Erin? The Sioux shot arrows at you when you escaped, didn't they?"

Miserably, she nodded. A tear escaped her eye and angrily she swatted it with one hand. Hoss got up suddenly and made a quiet but thorough search of the camp. For all he knew, they had been tracked all night by the Sioux. He could ascertain no signs of Indians, and he knew many of them. Returning to Erin's side, he looked at her thoughtfully.

"Ain't this pretty far from home for the Sioux?" he asked her.

"Yes, they're a band of the Lakota tribe. They live in the Black Hills mostly, but this is a transient band that has been wandering for a number of months."

Hoss revised his plan based on this information. If this band of Indians was not based in the area, they might not object to staying put until they could reclaim what they had lost. He decided that he and Erin would ride double, with her in front of him. Chubb could handle them both. That way, if she felt unwell, she could rest without worrying about staying mounted. He would take her to the Ponderosa where she could recover.

He explained his plan to her, and she nodded her agreement. She told him where she kept her herbs, and said that if he boiled some in water, the resulting tea would help her fever. He hastened to do that, and then cooked some breakfast. She ate very little, but he ate his usual ample meal. He made sure she finished her tea, filled both their canteens with fresh water, doused the fire and saddled the horses.

He assisted her in mounting Chubb, and then he mounted behind her. He tied the reins of her horse, Angel, to the pommel of his saddle. With one arm around her waist, they set out. It was less than an hour after dawn, and Hoss expected to reach the Ponderosa by early evening, at the latest, taking into account their present traveling circumstances.

It was a hot day. Fortunately, Erin had a good wide brimmed hat to protect her from the sun's heat. Hoss was checking her regularly for fever, and although she was still hot, she was not worse, and was conversing with him coherently now and then.

When they stopped for lunch, he made sure she was sitting in a shaded area. Again, she ate very little but drank her herb tea, but she did tell him the story he had been wondering about.

Her parents were both Irish and had come to America during the infamous potato famine. They encountered deep prejudice upon their arrival and decided to travel west in an attempt to avoid it. Her mother had taken ill and died when Erin was only seven. Unable to find any work, her father took up living with the Sioux, who had accepted him and his daughter. He had taught her to read and write English at the same time she learned to speak the Sioux language. Her father died when she was seventeen, and she had stayed with the Sioux, knowing no other life. She never married, but lived her life in the tribe working with the women whose primary role was serving the men. She had also looked after the children. That had lasted a number of years, for she was now in her mid-twenties and only slightly younger than Hoss. It was only when one of the higher ranking braves began to look upon her as a potential wife that she fled. She had instinctively known she did not belong in that life forever; that she was ultimately an outsider. When the tribe she was with left South Dakota to wander, she had seen other parts of the country that intrigued her and had planned her escape. She had a head start on leaving them one night, but they followed her, considering her a prize and valuing her sense of insight. Knowing their ways almost as well as they did, she was wily and managed to evade them until a few days ago, when they had spotted her, and a Sioux arrow had hit her from a distance. She had been in a rocky, canyon area at the time, and that had given her the advantage of remaining hidden while she kept moving. Hoss had come upon her two days after that event. She still wasn't sure if the Sioux were in pursuit of her, whether they would be again, or if they had given up on her.

"Where was it you were heading," Hoss asked her.

"I don't really know," but when she looked at him her eyes were steely. "I just know I was going to make my life someplace else."

Hoss nodded, saying nothing more. He replaced the poultice and the bandage on her shoulder again before they left. Her wound had looked less angry, and that was a relief for Hoss.

During the hottest part of the afternoon, Erin drowsed, leaning back against Hoss, her head rolling at times. She was still feverish, and he held her securely against him, finding this a peculiar sensation. He had never been this close to a woman before, but he knew he felt a bond with this particular woman. He sensed that she didn't judge him for his size or in any other way—as many people did-- and that she accepted him the way he was. He knew rest was important for her so he tried to guide Chubb in such a way that the ride was easier on her.

Eventually he knew he had reached Ponderosa land. He knew exactly where he was, but there were still a few more hours of travel ahead of them before they reached the ranch. However, there had never been serious Indian trouble on the Ponderosa before, and Hoss was hoping that this would continue to hold true. Throughout the day he had been looking over his shoulder and listening, expecting to find the Sioux fast on their heels in pursuit of his patient.

It was twilight when they reached the ranch house. The family was probably eating dinner. For once he wasn't thinking about eating. Hoss whistled sharply and in a few moments his brothers, sister-in-law and his father all came out the front door.

"Hey, Pa, "he called. "I got me a sick woman here. Help me get her down so I can take her upstairs."

None of them questioned him. Not only did the Cartwrights never turn away any person in need, they were especially used to Hoss bringing home the needy.

Adam and Joe reached up to help Erin slide down. She was awake but groggy. Hoss dismounted and made quick introductions to his family. He also ordered one of the hired hands to ride to Virginia City to bring back Paul Martin, the physician in Virginia City.

Hoss scooped Erin into his arms easily and carried her inside and upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Ben followed behind him, while his brothers stabled the two horses. When Ben noticed Hoss looking uncertainly around the room, he realized his son didn't want to put this woman in bed in her unusual Indian clothing. He ran to another room and rummaged through a trunk containing women's clothing that had belonged to at least two of his three wives. Finding a nightgown, he returned, and Hoss' frown disappeared. He had laid Erin on the bed, and handing her the garment, asked if she could put it on herself. She nodded and both men left the room. When Hoss knocked moments later, she had finished dressing, and he re-entered to help her get tucked in the bed.

"Are you hungry? Doc Martin's going to be here later to look at your shoulder. He felt her head and knew the fever was still present. The day of travel hadn't helped it, but it probably had made her safer.

"No, thank you, Hoss. I'm not really hungry. But this bed is delightful!" She gave him a happy smile, and he realized it had probably been many years since she had slept in a white man's bed. He sat at the edge of the bed and smiled down at her.

"Erin, I want you to rest now. Today was hard for you, but you did a great job. I never heard a single complaint out of you."

She looked at him soberly. "Hoss, I can get through almost anything without complaining." He believed her, too. This woman was resilient. He poured her a glass of water and then, at her insistence, he got ready to go downstairs to eat with his family.

As he got up to leave, she reached for his hand. "Hoss, thank you for helping me. It means more than you'll ever know."

He nodded. "It's my pleasure, Erin." He pointed to a bell on the bedside table. "You ring this if you need anything before Doc Martin gets here."

She nodded and closed her eyes, looking pale even beneath her tanned skin. Hoss left the room quietly and softly shut the door.

Downstairs, his family had many questions, as he had known they would. They had easily seen that she was a white woman. Hoss told them the story she had told him earlier that day.

Ben frowned. "Hoss, if she's really been with the Sioux that long, and especially if one of the men wanted to take her as a bride, they may not leave her alone. They're persistent when they want to be. They could still come after her."

Hoss got a stubborn look on his face that his entire family was accustomed to seeing. "Well, sir, she don't wanna to go back. If they come, they can't have her."

Ben raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Adam and Joe exchanged looks. They all knew that Hoss with his mind made up was like an immoveable bull.

Adam applied his usual logic to the situation. "If they do try to come after her, and she's able to make them understand she doesn't want their way of life anymore, they're not likely to pursue her. No Sioux warrior would want a disobedient or resentful wife."

They all agreed with this point, and at that Hoss turned his attention to the food. As his family passed him plates of food, they were comfortable. This was the hungry Hoss they all knew and loved so well.

After dinner the family had coffee in the great room as was their usual custom. Adam's wife, Mary Lynn, went upstairs to sit with Erin until the doctor arrived. There wasn't much conversation. Everyone was thinking about the unusual guest upstairs. Hoss stared into the fire, speaking occasionally to his father. Adam and Joe played checkers. Joe never cheated at checkers when he played with Adam. Adam was onto him, whereas Hoss wasn't. It was somewhat understandable that Joe enjoyed playing checkers with Hoss more than with Adam, but he minded himself that evening.

Dr. Paul Martin arrived just as the coffee had grown cold. He was warmly welcomed and taken upstairs. Dr. Martin had taken care of sick and injured Cartwrights for longer than he could even recall, and he had never let them down. More than one night had been spent at the bedside of a sick or injured son.

It wasn't long before Dr. Martin was back downstairs, giving his report to the family. "That was a poisoned arrow she was shot with. That's why it's infected and she got a fever. But she's a smart girl, and she knows the Indian ways. She got the arrow out cleanly, the poultice she put on it was the best thing she could have done, and the tea she made from her herbs helped the fever. She's not in any serious danger now, and in a day or two she'll be well on the mend. I left some medicine upstairs in case she has trouble sleeping. She needs rest now more than anything else." Ben smiled, and Hoss let out a great sigh that caught everyone's attention.

Ben poured a brandy for Paul, and Hoss went upstairs to say goodnight to Erin. He relieved Mary Lynn, who was chatting amiably with Erin about fashion styles. Erin smiled at Hoss. "Mary Lynn is a sweet girl. It's nice to have someone like her to talk to. I haven't been in a white world for so long."

Hoss took her hand in his and this time she didn't pull it away. "Doc Martin said everything you did for yourself was just right. You'll be right as rain in a few days. Hop Sing knows a lot about healing herbs, too. You and him would make quite a team."

"Hop Sing?"

"He's our Chinese cook, and he's somethin' special. He's been with us forever, and if he ever decided to leave, I think I would just plumb starve to death!"

Erin laughed again, a lovely, lyrical sound Hoss remembered from the night before. He refreshed the wet cloth on her forehead and sat with her for a while. He didn't want to have to get up and leave.

"Hoss, I don't know what I'm going to do when this is over, but somehow I have the feeling that I'll be all right. And I hope I'll be able to be friends with you, whatever happens," this last was added very softly.

Hoss winked at her. "You don't even need to worry about that, Erin. Now you sleep well and I'll check on you in the morning. Ring the bell if you need anything. Goodnight."

And as he left the room, Hoss thought happily to himself, _you're going to be more than my friend, Erin. You just don't know it yet._

Two days later Erin was well enough to venture downstairs. Ben had found a couple of dresses in the clothing trunk that fit her quite well, though she still wore her moccasins, which the dresses mostly covered.

Her appetite had returned, and she joined the family at the dining table. After she and Hop Sing had started comparing notes about herbs and natural healing methods, they had several lively conversations about the topic. It wasn't unusual to hear them talking about what to grow in the garden, and where to find other ingredients that occurred naturally in the environment around them. They both struck on the idea of making a ginger tea for Mary Lynn, who, in the early stages of pregnancy, was having trouble with morning sickness. Ginger helped calm the stomach. Erin even suggested that she could nibble on small slices of fresh ginger dipped in sugar. And happily, Mary Lynn had found relief from both ideas.

Hoss took great pleasure in showing Erin his favorite places on the Ponderosa. He took her on scenic buggy rides almost every day, but relished taking her to the special places where he went when he needed time to think or pray. They were places of great beauty and quiet and Erin knew that it was a special bestowal from Hoss that he was taking her to see them.

On one especially warm, sunny day they took a picnic to a hilltop site overlooking Lake Tahoe. Erin leaned comfortably against Hoss' shoulder, drinking in the view. When she shifted to watch a bird that had flown overhead, Hoss placed his arm around her shoulders, and she rested her head against him. He could smell the fresh, clean scent of her, and Hoss knew he wanted to take care of her forever. They had met by destiny. He was convinced of it. "Erin," his voice was huskier than usual.

"Hmm?" She turned her head toward him, smiling.

"Would you let me kiss you?"

Her smile softened. "Of course I would, Hoss."

Hesitantly, he leaned toward her. He knew he wasn't handsome like Adam or Joe. She was also leaning toward him, and their lips met warmly, but briefly. He stopped then, not sure what to do next.

But she helped him. "More," she said, pulling him closer by the front of his shirt. The second kiss lasted longer, and led to another one, and then another. Hoss became more comfortable, and Erin was willing. She gave as good as she got, and soon their kisses were deeper, and their arms reached around each other.

Finally Erin stopped, laughing. "Hoss, look what you do to me. I have to catch my breath!" He was breathing heavily too, and definitely felt the effects of what she did to him. He had never kissed anyone like this before.

Erin lay back on the blanket and pulled Hoss down with her. They lay next to each other, continuing to kiss. She put her hand on his cheek and he stroked up and down her back.

"Erin, I want you. I want you to be with me, to live with me, to marry me, and have children with me. I want to take care of you forever."

She sat up then and looked down at him very seriously. "Are you very sure about that, Hoss Cartwright? You haven't known me very long, and don't forget that I'm practically an Indian."

He looked back at her directly. "I'm very sure. I've known you long enough to know everything I need to know about you. You're beautiful and honest and kind. But I know I'm a big lug of a man, and you have to decide if you can live with someone like me." These were the words that he had to say; he had to throw them down directly in front of her.

"What do you mean by that!" Her cry was indignant. "You're a big, strong, beautiful man. And if you mean that you're kind and gentle and loving and honest, then I would be getting the better part of the bargain, Hoss Cartwright! That's what my sense tells me."

His smile was bigger than the sun. "Then you mean you'll marry me?"

"Yes, Hoss, I'll marry you if that's what you want."

And he pulled her back down and they lay together for a long time, kissing, and talking, and making plans. As he reached to put his arm around her, Hoss' hand accidentally brushed against Erin's breast. He pulled it back as though it were fire and began to apologize. Very calmly, Erin took his hand and placed it directly on her breast, looking him straight in the eye. He was excited and amazed by her boldness; he had never felt a woman's breast before. It felt soft and wonderful in his hand, and heard her make a soft sound deep in her throat.

"Hoss," she whispered. "Please make love to me."

He very nearly exploded inside when he heard that. "Now? Are you sure you want that, Erin?" She nodded emphatically. This was not the place, he thought, but there was a line shack a short distance down the road. The hands used it when they were working in the area, but he was pretty sure no one was there now.

They got into the buggy and drove the short distance to the small cabin. There was no one to be seen, and the small shelter was empty. Hoss took the blanket they had used for the picnic inside and spread it over the bed.

They stood in front of each other for a time, staring. Then Erin reached up and pulled off his leather vest and unbuttoned his shirt. She was sighing to herself when he stood shirtless before her. He had massive shoulders, huge muscles and a broad, strong chest covered with light brown hair. She placed her hands on his chest and moved them over his skin. Then she kissed his chest, and moving closer, ran her hands up his sides and up and down his back. He threw his head back at the physical contact. She turned for him and he began to unbutton the back of her dress. When he was finished, he pulled it down from her shoulders and off her arms, pushing it past her waist to the floor. She turned around, wearing only a thin camisole and her pantalets. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist. It was a sublime feeling. Erin was trembling, and Hoss knew exactly what he needed to do.

He pulled off her pantalets, lifted her in his arms, and set her down on the bed. For the first time in his life, he looked upon the beauty of a naked woman, and one who wanted him, too. Her hips and legs were slim, and her belly was flat. Her breasts rose and fell with her breathing. She reached out her arms to him. In seconds his boots and pants had been shucked off and the splendor of him was there in all its glory for her to see. "Hurry," she whispered urgently.

Hoss didn't know all the details of pleasuring a woman, but Erin didn't seem to care. He leaned over her and kissed her deeply. But he was afraid of hurting her. "I don't want to crush you," he told her.

"I won't break. You don't have to worry about that. Just do what you know we both want." Her hands were gripping his biceps as he took her in his arms. They reveled in the excitement of their feelings until they began to intensify. He began to love her, and she moaned from the pleasure of it.

Afterward, they simply held each other, and it seemed like they stayed that way for a very long time, and only when they noticed that the sun was beginning to set, did they rouse and begin to dress. They would be late for dinner. Hoss helped Erin with her buttons, and she made him help her smooth her hair.

"Everyone will know what we've been doing," she worried, but then she scurried over to a mirror she saw hanging on the wall, and was satisfied when she could see what needed to be done. When they were ready, he grabbed the blanket, took her hand, and they climbed into the buggy.

When they were almost to the ranch house, Hoss pulled the buggy over, reached for Erin and kissed her deeply. "I've never felt anything like that in my life. I want to do that with you forever."

"Me too," she answered, burying her face against his neck. "How about tomorrow?"

Hoss threw his head back and laughed. Tomorrow would be perfect, he thought. And then they pulled up to the ranch, their dalliance having made them late for dinner, just as they had predicted.

As it turned out, Hoss and Erin used the line shack for private trysts several times over the next couple of weeks. They also discussed marriage in depth. Erin was concerned that her Indian background would become an issue with some people in Virginia City, and thus a burden to the Cartwrights. She also fretted that she had not seen the last of the Sioux. Hoss told her bluntly that he didn't care two wits about what other people thought. And he felt sure he and his family could protect her from the Indians. Hoss was concerned that Erin would become pregnant, and he wanted them to marry immediately.

What they both knew, however, is that they had found their life's partner in the other, and their love and admiration for each other continued to grow. Erin was very calm and level-headed, Hoss discovered. And Hoss had high principles and a strong sense of right and wrong. They knew a trust in each other they had never felt in another person before.

One afternoon following a slow and delicious session of love, they got in the buggy to drive back to the Ponderosa ranch house. As they pulled away, Adam rode out from around the corner of the cabin. When he was next to his brother on the buggy's driver's side, he began a matter-of-fact conversation.

"Good afternoon, Hoss, Erin," he said cordially. He smiled innocently, as both jumped several inches off the seat at the unexpected sound of his voice.

"Dadburnit, Adam! You nearly took five years off my life," Hoss complained. "Do you always go around sneakin' up on people like that?"

"Seems to me that you're the ones who are sneaking around. Don't you two think it's time you told Pa what you're up to?" He grinned at them. "I'm not trying to pry into your business, but I couldn't help noticing that you head out this way every few days…and, well, since Mary Lynn and I started our life together in a line shack too, I kind of put two and two together. And, as I seem to recall that Pa raised his voice pretty high when he found out about it, I'm just trying to save you from going through the same thing. When Pa yells, you know, everybody for miles around can hear him. _And_," he added significantly, "Joe and I are getting tired of doing your chores when you disappear of an afternoon." Throughout his speech, Adam had been trotting his horse companionably next to the buggy.

Hoss and Erin exchanged a look. "You're probably right, Adam," Hoss agreed. He remembered the "discussion" between his father and brother when Ben had discovered Adam and Mary Lynn in bed together, even though by that time they had just gotten married. He preferred to avoid anything even resembling that scene. "We'll announce our plans tonight at dinner."

"Great idea," Adam squeezed his brother's should and tipped his hat to Erin. "Oh, and Hoss? Hurry up and get back to work, will ya?" Then, with a slap on Hoss' back, Adam galloped on ahead of the buggy.

Hoss reached for Erin's hand. "Adam's probably right," and then he grimaced. "I remember the morning that Pa found out that Adam and Mary Lynn had been sleeping together. He woke up me and Joe, and I'm sure that everyone in Virginia City heard it, too!" He chuckled. "Is it all right with you if we tell my family tonight?" He smiled and squeezed her hand when she nodded happily.

The Cartwrights were thrilled to hear the announcement that Hoss made at dinner that night. They liked Erin and it was obvious that Hoss had been walking around on Cloud Nine ever since he had brought her home. Mary Lynn was very happy that there would be another woman in the house; she and Erin had grown to like each other, and she would have been disappointed if Erin had decided to leave. Ben broke out a bottle of his good champagne, and Hop Sing was called in for the celebration, and given advance notice that another wedding cake was in his future. This would be his third in just a few months, as he had made two for Adam and Mary Lynn—one for each of their weddings. No one in the family mentioned any serious concern about any threat from the Sioux Indians. Erin would become a Cartwright, and never be a Sioux again. They had all come to like Erin very much. She was cheerful, practical and easy to have around. Best of all was how happy Hoss was whenever he was near her. They had all known that something was in the air.

The talk turned to their wedding plans, and they insisted they wanted to marry soon, but very simply. Erin was mindful about her Indian background, and she mentioned this to Hoss' family.

"Not everyone will like me for my background, and I'm afraid they may take that out on you," she said quietly. "It's probably better that we just get married in a very small ceremony without a lot of people."

"Well, Erin, we'll do whatever you and Hoss prefer," Ben assured her. "But anyone who dislikes you, and therefore us, because of your earlier experiences, is not a true friend, and I won't mind losing him or her."

Erin basked in the love of this family. To have found it just when she thought she would be truly all alone in the world was a wonder to her. It felt like destiny. She felt the sting of tears as the entire family raised glasses to toast her and Hoss. Even pregnant Mary Lynn got to sip the champagne, but then Adam took her glass away from her and drank it himself. She sighed, sipped on her ginger tea, and she and Erin giggled together.

As it turned out, Hoss and Erin were wed the following Sunday right after church services. Only immediate family was in attendance, and Adam stood up for Hoss, with Mary Lynn standing next to Erin. The family returned to the Ponderosa for a celebration dinner of roast beef, fried chicken, mashed potatoes, carrots, peas, sweet potatoes, fresh bread, and of course, wedding cake. A very few close family friends like Roy Coffee and Paul Martin also attended the party. Erin wore a sunny yellow gown with lace trim that she and Mary Lynn had been furiously working on right up until Sunday morning, and now also a slim gold wedding band that she and Hoss had purchased at the general store. Adam had suggested that they order a ring from San Francisco as he had done for Mary Lynn, and Hoss seconded that idea, but Erin preferred the simple band. It better fit her personality. Hoss deferred to her, and decided that sometime down the road he would surprise her with some better jewelry.

Their wedding night, symbolically, was spent at the line shack where their relationship began. Hop Sing had packed a large basket of delectable leftovers from the wedding feast, including generous slices of wedding cake, and plenty of food for breakfast the next day. Finally free of the feeling that they were sneaking about, and knowing that they now belonged to each other, they spent their wedding night making love to each other while a cozy fire burned in the fireplace. Hoss had become very comfortable with sex, and Adam had probably coached him a little bit too, because Erin found him doing things to her that sent her into spasms of ecstasy. But what she liked best of all were the times Hoss simply gathered her in his arms and held her. That's when she knew she had found her place in life forever, and she thanked God for blessing her this way.

By mid-morning the next day, Hoss and Erin were just about ready to return to the main house. The horse was hitched to the buggy and tethered to the post outside the cabin. Inside, they were gathering up their belongings when they were startled by the shattering of the cabin's single window. Erin jumped and put a hand over heart. Hoss moved quickly to pick up the object that had caused the damaged. He found it beyond the bed, lying on the floor. Bending over to pick it up, he felt nausea rise from his stomach. As he stood, an Indian arrow was in his hand. He didn't want Erin to see it, but there was no way it could be avoided. She had been watching Hoss' face, but when her eyes fell to his hand, all the color in her face seemed to drain away.

Hoss moved near the door, and motioned Erin to stay behind him. He carefully looked out the window to see a half circle of Sioux Indians sitting on horses a few yards from the line shack. Most were shirtless, and they wore the same leather leggings Erin had worn when he first saw her. He silently cursed himself for having allowed a situation in which they could be easily outnumbered without defense. They had let their guard down during the past several weeks and today they were easy prey.

"Erin, there are Sioux braves outside. I reckon they're here for you. I'm wearing my gun belt, and my rifle is here if we need to use them."

"No Hoss, don't," she urged. "We need to find out what they have to say before we rile them."

"I reckon I know what they have to say," he sounded grim. "Go ahead and see what they'll tell you, but make sure they know I'm here."

"They already know that. They already know everything," she spoke very softly, almost a whisper. She moved to the door and opened it. Together, she and Hoss stepped outside. If Erin knew any of the men, she gave no indication. She spoke to them in their native language, and an exchange of messages took place.

"Hoss, they're here for me. They won't hurt you if I go with them," she translated tersely.

"I already figured on that. Tell them we're married now and that you live in the white man's world," he was desperately hoping that Adam's logic would apply.

"I've done that and they don't care. The one on the right at the end is the man who wants me to marry him. They don't recognize a white man's marriage, so it doesn't matter to them."

"Erin, I'm not giving you to them."

"Hoss, what choice do we have? They'll kill you!"

"If you went with them, where would they take you?"

"I'm not sure. Probably to a place I don't know about so I wouldn't be able to tell you where to find me."

He was thinking as fast as he could. If he started shooting, Erin's life could be in danger, and he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Erin, if I gave you the horse to ride, and they thought you were going with them, would you be able to outrun them at the south turnoff road?" Hoss was speaking very quietly now.

She remained very composed although inside she felt as if she was dying. "I think they would surround me, so the chances would be unlikely. And the man at the end—his name is Deep Water—would probably force me to ride with him anyway. They're not going to wait much longer, Hoss. Let me go with them. It's the safest thing to do. They won't kill me. It will give you time to find me."

"No! I won't turn you over to them."

"Maybe if I go with them now, I can convince them that I will never cooperate with their way of life again. They might release me."

"And they might kill you."

"It's the best chance we've got. We're outnumbered," she reached back for his hand, gripping it tightly, and then she moved forward toward Deep Water.

Hoss watched helplessly, wanting to kill with his bare hands. When Erin reached Deep Water, he reached down and swept her up in front of him on his unsaddled horse. He kicked its sides and it jumped off at a gallop. The other Indians followed him in order at the same pace. Hoss turned instantly on his heel to grab his rifle when a sharp pain punctured his back and he began to fall. The last thing he heard before he hit the ground was Erin's scream.

It was early afternoon when Hoss regained consciousness. He came to slowly, seeing spots before his eyes, his head pounding. He was half in and half out of the line shack, and he knew he had hit his head when he fell. He reached up to feel a painful goose egg on his forehead, and as he did so another searing pain tore through his upper back. As he turned his head, he could just barely make out an arrow stuck in his back. He groaned and pushed himself up to a half sitting position. After his sight cleared, he made several attempts with both hands to reach the arrow. On the fifth try, after twisting his torso in an ungodly position, he was able to reach the arrow. He moved it gingerly. Although that action caused pain, it didn't feel as though it was deeply embedded in his flesh. He grasped it one more time, ran his hand as high as he could up its shaft, and when he was certain of its angle, pulled it straight out. He took several gulps of air recovering from the pain he had caused himself, and then examined the arrow. Its tip was bloody. _His blood_. But there wasn't much. Using the door frame, he pulled himself into a standing position and slowly moved to where the mirror hung in the cabin. He shucked out of his leather vest and turning from side to side, got a look at the puncture point on his back. His shirt was torn, but there was only a small amount of blood. He knew the Indians had been moving when the arrow had been shot, and it must not have gotten a strong initial pull. It was one merciful break in an otherwise black day.

Grabbing his rifle, he climbed into the buggy, throwing the arrow onto the seat as well. Erin was gone. He felt the nausea again. He didn't know where she was and what was happening to her. They had just taken her. She had gone willingly, and he understood that, even though he would have fought for her to stay. She wasn't stupid. She understood the Sioux ways. She had probably done what was best under the circumstances. And now, he would too.

He slapped the reins on the horse's back, and the buggy took off with a start. Shouting her on constantly, Hoss drove the horse pulling the buggy home in a wild manner. More than once the buggy took a turn on two wheels before righting itself, but he never noticed. He arrived at the ranch in a cloud of dust, shouting as he did so. The horse was spent and white with lather. He was quickly met by his family and many of the hands. Holding the arrow in his fist, he told them briefly what happened before leaning sideways to catch his breath. Joe and Adam rushed over to buttress him while Ben jumped onto the buggy and ripped open the back of his shirt to get a look at the wound. Thankfully it was a shallow wound, and as long as the arrow wasn't poisoned, it would heal cleanly. Before they could even get him down from the buggy, Hoss was already talking about forming a rescue party.

He wouldn't even go upstairs to bed so he could have his wound dressed and rest a little. He was far too agitated. Deep Water had taken something very important of his, and he was going to get it back or die trying. He sat in the great room with his family, discussing options. He did allow Hop Sing to place a warm poultice against the wound until Dr. Martin, who had been sent for, could examine the injury. For the time being, the bloody arrow lay on the wood table before the fireplace, an ugly reminder of the day's loss.

Hoss was ready to form a search party and leave immediately, but Ben put his foot down. "Hoss, you've been shot with an arrow. You at least have to wait and rest overnight so we can see how you're doing. I know you have energy right now, but we have to be practical. Tracking those Indians is going to be a tough job."

Adam hit upon a plan. "If this band is a splinter from its main tribe, maybe a show of force on our part would let them know them that ultimately they're outnumbered. We could take a party of the hands with us, and any of the neighboring ranchers who can come, along with their hands. If we're successful, the Indians may give up."

And Joe pitched in, too. "When I was in town the other day, I saw an Army Indian scout with a troop of soldiers. He was recruiting, and then they were planning to head out west. Maybe they would help us track this group we're after."

Ben nodded. Things were beginning to gel. He instructed Joe to ride into town and try to find the Army scout, and also to alert neighboring ranchers on his way. Nodding, Joe was out the door in a flash, buckling his gun belt as he went. Ben turned his attention back to Hoss. He was one of the best trackers in the area. Many people knew that. Hoss noticed things that others didn't. He could look at dozens of hoof prints in the dirt and tell you how many horses there were and even the weight of the load they were carrying. He could also find a snapped branch that no one else noticed, indicating passage through a forested area. Hoss was critical to this plan, Ben knew, as if it would even be possible to keep him behind.

He put a gentle hand on his son's shoulder, "Son, just a day ago we were celebrating your wedding, and now we're planning to rescue your bride. I'm so sorry."

"It don't matter, Pa. I'm going to find Erin and bring her home. Won't nothin' get in my way." Hoss' face was set and Ben had no doubt he meant every word he said.

Dr. Martin arrived shortly thereafter. He examined Hoss in the great room, knowing he'd never get the big man up to his bed in the midst of the crisis. He was thankful to find that the wound was not serious and he judged that the arrow was not poisoned, either. Hoss had probably been injured more by his fall than by the arrow. He bandaged the wound, diagnosed a minor concussion, and recommended rest, knowing full well that the latter advice would be ignored.

Joe returned home late that evening. He had secured the cooperation of the Army troop, as well as several of the Cartwright neighbors. Everyone would meet at the Ponderosa early the next morning. Hop Sing had already been preparing food for the men to take with them. They would likely be gone for several days; they just didn't know what they would encounter. At that point, Hoss agreed to go to bed, understanding that sleep was the best medicine for the fight that lay ahead of him.

The next morning, 37 men plus the Army troop met at the Ponderosa. Hoss, Adam and Joe were saddled up and ready, and they were accompanied by about a third of the ranch hands. The rest were friends including neighbors, and even Roy Coffee himself. Ben was staying behind to keep up with ranch operations.

They started back at the line shack where Erin had been abducted, making a wide track around it to avoid trampling any of the Indian tracks. Hoss knew the direction they had taken, and he and the Army scout studied the signs. The question was whether the Indians intended to stay in the general area, head west to California, or northeast back to the Black Hills. The early signs showed they had stayed on low ground and had quickly moved to rocky terrain that would be harder to track. They would have to keep near water, and all the local men knew where all the water spots were within 100 miles.

From where they were at, the Indians had a choice of moving to desert terrain or wooded terrain, and the signs indicated they had taken the forested track. Hoss and the Army scout, Sgt. Culver, both knew that the forested area was the better choice if you wanted to disguise your path. For the rest of that day, the party carefully followed signs they picked up that led them through a lightly wooded area just beyond Ponderosa boundaries. The path wasn't straight and occasionally turned back on itself. In late afternoon, Hoss stopped up short and dismounted. He bent down and picked something up off the ground. Adam and Joe hurried to his side to see him examining a gold ring in his hand. Erin's wedding ring. They felt a surge of hope. Erin could easily have slid it off her finger and let it fall, knowing it would be a clue to her rescuers.

But Hoss, who had been worrying the situation in his mind all day, knew it could also be a trick. Deep Water could have had it planted there to set them off course. So far, they had followed a fairly consistent course; they had been led in circles that looped over each other at times, and a straight path at other times. He wondered if this signaled a change in their course. He closed his fist around the ring and then slipped it into his pocket. Sgt. Culver pointed out that they had been following solid signs all day and suggested that they move the same way for at least a while to see if the signs continued. Hoss agreed, also knowing that they needed to pick a campsite for the night very soon. Following the Sioux signs was very tedious work, and although the men were tired, they had been ignoring their own needs.

Joe pointed out that there was a clearing several miles down the road that would be easy to guard, and they agreed to camp there. Some unshod hoof prints were picked up along the way, which gave the party the sense that they were still following in the right direction.

The clearing Joe had identified was open on three sides. It would be hard to sneak up on for a surprise attack. Guard shifts were posted for the night, horses were watered, fires built, and food prepared. Several of the men huddled around one of the fires, discussing strategy.

Sgt. Culver estimated that the Indians had almost a full day's head start on them, and that they traveled faster in a small party than the bigger group did. They appeared to be heading northeast, and if that was true, they were going to run into a mountain soon. Its rocky height would slow them down, even if they tried to go around it, which was impractical. Roy Coffee suggested that the group split up, going around the mountain two separate ways in an attempt to intercept their quarry. The group approved of that idea, so it was agreed upon for the next day's strategy. That night the camp was quiet, although many a man lay awake listening to sounds that could possibly be Indians communicating to each other with nature calls. The Cartwright brothers were the most awake of all, wondering what the next day would bring them. They fully knew their job was to recover a priceless treasure.

The search party was ready to leave within an hour after dawn the next morning. They had split into two groups, Sgt. Culver leading one and Hoss the other. It was agreed that if either party spotted the Indians, they would only appraise the situation while in the meantime sending a messenger to the other group.

Two hours into the day, Sgt. Culver's group found an obvious sign. Lying by the side of their path was the body of an dead Indian. Quickly sending three men to scout the area, Culver dismounted to examine the body. The man appeared to have died in a fall from what he could tell. There were no knife, arrow or bullet injuries on his body. Looking up, he could see at least two large rock outcroppings. This Indian could have been an outlook stationed on one of those rocks. His death could be explained by falling from one of them, but how he came to fall remained a mystery. Still, this was again a good sign that they were still on the correct path. Leaving the Indian behind them, the scouting party moved on.

At mid-morning, Little Joe called a halt for his party. He dropped off his horse, Cochise, and picked something off the ground. He handed it up to Hoss, who rode over on Chubb. It was a thin piece of white cloth with just a scrap of lace attached to it. A piece of Erin's petticoat. Hoss slapped Joe on the back and gave his first smile in more than 24 hours. The material was shown to all the men in the group, and they were all instructed to watch for more pieces, even looking in places the wind could have carried a small piece of fabric. Hoss wondered, though, how Erin might have managed to rip and drop multiple pieces of her petticoat without being noticed. Deep Water would surely be keeping an eagle eye on her movements. It could still be a trick, and Hoss was at his most cautious now.

By early afternoon, they had seen fresh droppings from several horses. Hoss thought that the hoof prints indicated about the same number of horses that had gathered outside the line shack the day before. Three more scraps of fabric had also been picked up. They were definitely on the right track. The Sioux party could not be very far ahead of them now.

By late afternoon, Hoss' party had rounded the side of the mountain. Ahead and below them was a lake, and on the near shore of the lake was an Indian camp. The search party, elevated and hidden by trees, watched silently for several minutes. From the rear, one of the soldiers traveling with Hoss rode up and said that Sgt. Culver's party had reached a similar point on the opposite side of the mountain. He had just received a bird call signal from one of the other soldiers.

There were at least a dozen deerskin Indian huts set up by the lake, with women washing clothes, and dogs and children running about playing. Some of the braves were standing guard, and others seemed to be playing some type of athletic game. A makeshift corral stood at one end of the camp, holding several dozen horses. Hoss was studying the horses with a hard eye.

"Well, what do you make of it? Recognize any of the horses?" Adam had ridden up next to him.

Hoss had that hard look on his face again, and he gave a curt nod. "Yep, I think I do. Let's move back some so we can plan without being noticed."

Within an hour, Sgt. Culver's group had rejoined them, having taken pains to ride higher through a denser stand of trees to avoid being seen. They all agreed that the first order of business was to ascertain that Erin was down in the encampment. Also agreed upon was that nothing would happen until dark fell, and that once a plan was made, no guns would be used so they could utilize the advantage of surprise. It was a given that each of the men carried at least one knife. A plan was laboriously laid out, and then everyone hunkered down waiting for darkness. No fires were built to give them away, so supper was only whatever could be eaten cold from each man's provisions or Hop Sing's donated food. Waiting four hours was one of the hardest things Hoss had ever had to do in his life. He wanted nothing more than to punish Deep Water and get Erin back. But the long minutes of waiting gave him precious time to rehearse the plan over and over in his mind.

As soon as it was dark, the men began to move according to plan. Each knew his role to play. Indian guards were taken down silently in a steady domino effect. Men moved in pairs behind each hut, while others stood by in the shadows close to the camp. Two men, stealthy on their stomachs, wriggled over to the corral and cut open the gates, loosing the horses and driving them away. This disturbance notified the entire camp that a likely raid was underway, and the braves came running out of huts and from every direction toward the empty corral. Hoss watched from a prone position behind the camp as the men ran from the huts. When he saw Deep Water run toward the corral, he quickly pointed out his hut. Joe, wily and nimble on his feet, scurried over to the hut his brother had indicated, slit the leather back open with his knife, and saw Erin lying in her side, bound and gagged. Adam, who was right behind Joe, ran inside at Joe's signal and scooped up Erin, running out immediately, carrying her toward the mountain and a waiting horse. Joe left too, but stayed nearby, watching for trouble spots and never turning his back to the camp.

In the meantime, Hoss crept closer to Deep Water's hut, knowing that Adam had removed Erin. Within minutes Deep Water returned, looking about in every direction, grunting in surprise to see Erin gone. Hoss moved inside swiftly, driving a knife into Deep Water's belly and slamming him to the ground. He wrapped his hands around the Indian's neck and squeezed hard. The man went limp in moments, and Hoss left as fast as he had come, knowing that he had broken the Sioux brave's neck.

Shouts had risen in the camp as the braves tried to recapture the escaped horses. Many of the Indians milled in the center of the camp, trying to make sense out of the chaos, while others ran, trying to find the enemy. A few made contact, and the sounds of fighting, or vanquishing, could be heard.

Hoss was running, and when he reached his horse he virtually leapt into the saddle, following in the direction Adam had taken. As he passed the rescue party, he grabbed the reins of another horse that was being held for him, and kept going. When he reached Adam, farther above the fray taking place on the lake shore, he saw that his brother had freed Erin's hands and feet and removed the gag from her mouth. Incredibly she seemed composed, but Adam knew she was shaking from head to toe in his arms. Hoss brought the third horse up between them, and together they helped Erin onto her own mount. Hoss grabbed her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, and then they waited momentarily to make sure the plan was still in place before they moved on.

Turning to look behind them, they could see that most of the huts had been set on fire, and the rescue party was reassembling at its starting point some ways below them, overlooking the Sioux camp. The rescuers had spread out in a line, some holding torches, others aiming rifles. More than 50 men, some soldiers, some friends, some ranch hands, held the Indians at bay. They were far enough away that Indian arrows wouldn't reach them, and the Indians could see that the breadth of their stand was too immense to fight.

"Let's go!" Hoss, Adam and Erin took off into the night, knowing the others would follow. Behind them they heard guns firing, and knew that they were being shot into the air to scare the Sioux and add to the confusion. They also knew they would be riding all night and that this was a race for their lives, but the Sioux would be hard put to follow them in any timely fashion without shelter or ready mounts.

They rode steadily for three hours before they stopped, giving thanks for moonlight and a clear sky that night. When they stopped to rest the horses, Hoss held Erin for the first time since her capture.

"Erin, are you all right? Did they hurt you?" Hoss could tell that her dress was ripped, but her only response was to weep silently, her face buried against his shoulder. He just wrapped his arms around her tightly, murmuring to her soothingly the same way he would have to an injured fawn. "You're safe now. Deep Water's dead. We have 50 men back there threatening them and their camp's on fire. They won't be following you."

When she raised her head, she gripped his shoulders. "I thought you were dead. I saw them shoot you with an arrow."

"Aw, they tried, but they were movin' too fast when they did it. All it did was give me a little poke," he told her softly.

"And a goose egg on his head when he went down," Adam added wryly, watching Hoss rub it gingerly.

They waited about 15 minutes to see if any of the rescue party would catch up to them, but when no one did, they mounted and kept moving. They traveled at a slower pace to retain the horses' energy. They were moving back around the side of the mountain, and had decided to take a different route home, this time across Ponderosa land.

After another extended period of riding, this time on the Ponderosa, they decided to stop for a couple of hours. It was close to 3:00 in the morning, so they unpacked their bedrolls. Adam built a very small fire with just enough light to see by, and extinguished it when they were settled down for a nap. At this point they didn't expect to meet up with the rest of the rescue team until they were back at the Ponderosa ranch house.

This was Hoss' first chance to really hold Erin since the rescue, and he cuddled her close to him as they lay together on side by side bedrolls. He could feel that her dress was ripped in several places, but in the dark, that was all he could tell.

"Erin, did they hurt you?"

She hesitated and put her head down. Then she nodded. Hoss lifted her head by putting a hand beneath her chin. In the fading firelight, he could see that one side of her face was bruised, and she had a black eye. He clenched his teeth. Even for an Indian, this was not a way to treat someone you professed you wanted to marry.

"Did Deep Water do anything else to you?" She knew what he meant and she was ashamed. She couldn't tell him. He wouldn't want her anymore.

"Erin," his voice was harder, demanding.

She gripped the front of his shirt and nodded again, not looking at him. He took his hands off her, reinforcing her belief that he found her tainted. She let go of him and rolled away.

Hoss was helplessly opening and closing his fists at his sides. Even in the dark he was seeing red. He was glad he had killed that bastard Deep Water. It was the first time in his life that he could remember being glad that he had harmed a living thing. After a few moments, he reached out and pulled Erin back into his embrace. He knew without being told how she was feeling, and he had every intention of letting her know he loved her no less now than before her capture. He held her close to him and lifted her face up to gently kiss her lips. He didn't know if he was hurting her by doing so, but he wanted her to have the gesture. She buried her face against his broad chest, and was quietly crying once again. He murmured words of love to her, stroking her hair and her back until she quieted and slept. Hoss tried to sleep too, but kept reliving the moment he took Deep Water's life. Then he realized he wasn't reliving it; he was relishing it.

All too soon, Adam knelt by Hoss' shoulder, shaking him to get up. He wanted them to start traveling again. Hoss rubbed his eyes, finding that they actually hurt from lack of sleep, but both he and Erin got up quickly, and after eating a small amount of cold food, were back on their horses and moving again.

It took two more days to reach home because of the alternate route they had used. They stopped once for ten hours, during which all three of them slept soundly. They also found Erin a good stream where she could clean herself, knowing that she desperately wanted to. Hoss had seen bruises on her shoulders and back then, but didn't talk to her about them.

When they were at last in their own front yard, Joe, Ben and Mary Lynn hurried out to greet them. Mary Lynn threw herself at Adam, so relieved to have him safely back home. Ben wrapped Erin in a warm, tight hug which spoke volumes without words, and Little Joe was fairly dancing with excitement.

"Hoss, you should have seen it! We just stood them down and all they could do was stand in the middle of their burning village and look up at us with our torches and rifles. The plan was perfect, thanks to you and Sgt. Culver. Most of the rescuers left a few hours after you did, but some of us stayed until the next morning, when the tribe packed up whatever they had left and moved out to the northeast, and with any luck, straight back to the Black Hills. We had a couple of minor casualties, but we didn't lose one man."

Hoss reached a hand out to Joe. "I can't thank you and Adam enough for helping us," he tried to smile, but the weariness was evident in his voice.

Joe suddenly seemed to remember himself, and he turned to Erin. He took one of her hands in both of his and just said simply, "Welcome home." She smiled in acknowledgement and leaned over to kiss his cheek, and then Adam's too. Mary Lynn, with tears in her eyes, reached out to touch the unbruised side of her face in a gesture of love.

Doc Martin was called in to check Erin over, and by the time he got there, she had thankfully soaked in a hot bath and washed her long hair. Hoss had been infuriated all over again to see bruises on her breasts. She was in bed in a clean nightgown, with Hoss sitting nearby when Paul knocked on the door. The black eye was the worst of the injuries that could be seen, and it would heal along with the other bruises. The eye itself had not been damaged. The emotional injuries were possibly another story, and he told both Erin and Hoss that they would have to give themselves time and take things as they came, to which they simply nodded mutely.

Hoss then took a bath, and both of them ate some of Hop Sing's wonderful food before they went directly to bed smack in the middle of the day and fell asleep almost instantly. They were both awake in the middle of the night, however.

"Hoss?" Erin sounded very tentative.

"Yeah, darlin'," he answered.

She told him her greatest fear. "What if I'm pregnant? I won't know who the baby's father is until it's born, and if it isn't yours, I don't see how I could continue to live here with you and your family. I wouldn't be able to stand it."

The silence between them was deafening. Finally Hoss spoke. "Erin, I love you, and I told you I'll take care of you forever. Let's just wait and see what happens, like Doc said to do."

Erin nodded, clutched his big hand in both of hers, and soon they both slept again.

Life resumed a pattern resembling normalcy for the Cartwrights. The primary difference was the quietness of both Hoss and Erin. Even though they moved about the house and ranch, doing work, eating meals, conversing with the family, it was done in a strained manner. They seemed affectionate toward each other, but they rarely smiled. When Mary Lynn and Erin worked on clothes for Mary Lynn's layette or on dresses for Erin, they chatted as usual, but there was always a part of Erin that seemed absent. Even when Hoss had given her back her wedding ring, she had received it with tears in her eyes, but they were not necessarily tears of joy. They had not resumed marital relations either, and Hoss had not pushed her. He had decided to wait for her to make the first move. She had to feel comfortable before they could be intimate again.

Then one day about three weeks after her return, Erin came running outside when Hoss returned from a logging site where the men were cutting timber for a new contract. He was dusty, but she threw herself into his arms, and he caught her with surprise.

"Hoss, oh Hoss!" She held his face in both hands. Her eyes were sparkling and she wore her normal, happy smile. "I'm not pregnant!" She kissed him soundly on the mouth, unmindful of anyone else who might see them.

At this news, he broke into a wide grin and gave a whoop, which turned all heads toward them.

"Now we can continue being married," she said happily.

"But sweetheart," he interjected. "We always _were_ going to do that."

"But this time it's just the two of us, not three of us," she sighed, linking her arm with his and walking to the barn where he would stable Chubb.

"Yeah," he agreed, thinking it over, and knowing who she referred to as the third party. "Two's much better, ain't it?"

"You bet, cowboy," and she rested her head against his arm as they walked. The threat was gone, her security was back, and now she could concentrate on her future as a Cartwright. When they entered the house, they went directly to their room. It was the first time any of the family could remember Hoss deliberately skipping dinner. But it didn't matter; they knew he'd be down for breakfast in the morning.

**THE END**


End file.
